Barisan Para Hansol
by Aldomira
Summary: John Seo Youngho tidak pernah serius berpacaran, mantan mantannya hanya lewat seperti mobil di jalan raya atau mungkin juga seperti angin; membawa udara baru untuk John hirup lalu hilang begitu saja. Sampai suatu hari Josh mengenalkannya pada seseorang, Hansol. NCT John & Mark, 17 Josh dan Para Hansol tentunya.


Disclaimer: NCT John and Mark bukan punyaku, The Hansols juga bukan punyaku

Pair: John/Hansol atau Hansol atau Hansol

Rate: T, tapi membahas M. Jadi kutaruh dimana, ya?

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Note: Ada terlalu banyak Hansol di industri, aku serius.

+BPH+

John Seo Youngho tidak pernah serius berpacaran, mantan mantannya hanya lewat seperti mobil di jalan raya atau mungkin juga seperti angin; membawa udara baru untuk John hirup lalu hilang begitu saja. Sejak SMP dia sering gonta-ganti pacar. Ya, itu dia, John tidak pernah serius berpacaran.

Sampai suatu hari Josh mengenalkannya pada seseorang, Hansol.

Dengan suaranya yang tenang, Josh berkata, "Youngho, ini temanku, namanya Hansol."

Josh tidak menyadari bahwa itulah yang akan membuat John jadi seperti ini, bergelung di dalam selimutnya dan Mark memandanginya, lalu berseru, "Cannon-ball-jump!" lalu mendarat di atas John.

John mengerang, " _Shit_ , Mark, kau sudah gila!?"

" _Not yet_ , kau yang sudah."

Mark duduk di atas perut John dan John menendangnya lalu kembali bergelung.

"Kenapa lagi? Karena Hansol? _Which Hansol_?"

"Bukan yang mana-mana." Kata John dia menyembunyikan mukanya di dalam selimut.

" _C'mon, man_. Jangan jadi anak kecil begini."

" _Shut up, kid_. Biarkan aku sendiri."

" _And then_ , kalau kau sendirian, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mark, "Apa kau akan mulai menulis surat cinta untuk Hansol – _or Hansols_ , atau kau akan mengenang masa masa indah kalian, atau kau akan mulai mencari orang bernama Hansol lagi-"

" _As we know_ , aku akan cari Hansol baru."

" _Why Hansol_? _Like_ , tidak ada nama lain saja? Hangyeol? Hanwoo? Han... Han... Ha-"

" _See_!" John akhirnya keluar dari selimut, "Tidak ada nama yang seperti Hansol, Mark Lee Minhyun. Tidak ada."

" _Ok_ , John Seo Youngho. Tapi masa kau mau bergelung di sini terus terusan? Ada banyak Hansol untuk dikejar di luar sana dari pada menangisi Hansol yang satu ini! Dan kenapa juga harus Hansol? Jelas jelas Minhyun _sounds cooler than Hansol, man_."

" _Kid_ , ini salah Josh."

" _Josh who_?"

+BPH+

Josh. Joshua Hong Jisoo. Si bocah gereja. Dia seumuran dengan John dan karena mereka sama sama orang Korea yang nyasar di negeri Paman Sam, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat semacam geng anak Korea dan mencari anak anak Korea nyasar seperti mereka juga.

Josh inilah yang pertama memperkenalkan John pada Hansol I.

Harusnya John tahu kalau bocah gereja itu memang bocah bocah paling berbahaya, mereka bisa manis sekali, atau baik sekali, atau dua duanya, tapi mereka juga bisa menghancurkan hidup orang semudah mereka berkedip.

Termasuk mematahkan hati para gadis.

Atau itu cuma Josh saja, yang kebetulan juga bocah gereja?

Harusnya John tahu bahwa yang salah bukan status bocah gereja tapi Joshua Hong Jisoo sebagai individu bernama Joshua Hong Jisoo.

Jadi Hansol I adalah seorang Hansol yang manis, Hansol yang rasanya pas sekali di pelukan John dan suatu malam di kamar John, mereka bertindihan di ranjang dan Hansol mengatakan, "Kau boleh melakukannya."

John selalu mengingat suaranya yang lembut, matanya dan bersinar, dan rambutnya yang berantakan, ada di bawah kungkungannya setelah beberapa kali ciuman panas, panjang, dan dalam.

John tidak bisa melupakannya.

+BPH+

"Hei, Josh siapa?" tanya Mark.

"Temanku di USA dulu. Kau tidak mungkin kenal."

"Oh."

" _Then_?" tanya John.

Mark hanya menatap John, menunggu John bicara, tapi saat John tidak bicara lagi dia bertanya, "Lalu apa?"

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak ada hal yang penting, kau mending pulang."

"Hei, Mr. Seo, aku di sini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, apalagi setelah mendengar kau bilang 'aku tidak bisa apa apa tanpa Hansol', aku ini teman yang perhatian dan sekarang kau malah mengusirku? Kau benar benar tidak tahu terimakasih."

John tertawa, garing dan dipaksakan, "Ya, itulah aku, Minhyun yang baik hati. Kalau kau tidak suka aku, pulang saja sana."

"Aku juga mau pulang. Aku harusnya sudah ada di apartment Ennik sekarang ini. Kau memang sialan, John."

"Sialan katamu!?"

+BPH+

Sialan seperti Hansol II. John menemukannya saat dia baru pindah ke Korea dalam misi untuk menemukan lebih banyak Hansol lagi.

Dia manis, Hansol yang sangat amat manis, Hansol paling manis yang pernah John temui sepanjang hidupnya. Hansol II amat manis, seperti anak kecil, juga seperti _princess_. Tentu saja John akan menuruti apapun yang Hansol Manis katakan.

John menyukainya, senyumnya yang kadang licik, matanya yang seperti kucing, dan wajahnya yang manis. Hansol Manis bukan Hansol yang sangat tampan, tapi dia manis. John suka sekali kalau dia merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Itu membuat John ingin menyerangnya. Dalam arti apapun yang bisa diartikan dari kata menyerang.

Meskipun begitu, justru John yang kewalahan. Sekedar pengingat, Hansol Manis itu sialan. Dia yang jelas lebih pendek dari John dan terlihat seperti anak kecil sebenarnya sangat licik. Dia mempermainkan John. Mulai dari senyum yang menggoda sambil menggigit bibir, lalu permen loli, lalu tangannya yang nakal, dan keberaniannya untuk memojokan John ke tembok. John harus benar benar tahan godaan kalau bersama Hansol ini, Hansol yang manis, Hansol yang tahu bagaimana memancing John, Hansol yang cukup sialan untuk memutuskan John dengan cara yang membuat John harus benar benar tahan godaan untuk tidak menonjoknya saat itu juga.

Hansol Manis yang berambut hitam berkilau bilang, "Youngho-ya, aku rasa kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi."

John tanya, "Kenapa?"

Hansol Manis terdiam, tapi kemudian bicara dengan rasa bersalah yang minim, "Sebenarnya kau cuma selingkuhanku."

Sialan. John bahkan tidak tahu mau menonjok Hansol ini atau pacarnya.

+BPH+

"Ya, aku bilang sialan!" kata Mark menantang.

Dan John memukulnya dengan bantal keras keras, "Kau yang sialan, anak kecil!"

"Kau minta dihajar, ya!"

Mark melayangkan tinju dan John menangkapnya, lalu membanting anak yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu ke kasurnya.

"Aku yang akan menghajarmu." Kata John, menakut-nakuti Mark.

Dan Mark, setengah panik, menendang perut John dengan lututnya.

" _Shit_!"

Mark mengambil bantal John dan membekapnya, "Cepat sadar, dasar sesat!"

"Aku tidak sesat!"

"Kau jadi sinting gara gara Hansol Hansol itu, John. Berpikirlah!"

"Aku tidak sinting!"

Dan John menendang Mark lagi, kali ini sampai Mark jatuh terguling dari kasur John.

" _Fuck_!"

John melempar bantal ke muka Mark sampai anak itu terhuyung.

"Kau tidak punya hak bilang _fuck_ , Mark Lee Minhyun."

" _Fuck you, John, fuck you_!"

+BPH+

Hansol III a.k.a Young Leo tidak bilang _fuck_ , dia sangat sopan dan senyumnya menawan dan satu gereja dengan Josh Hong, si kawan rangkap lawan. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang Josh bawa untuk John tidak ada yang berakhir baik, mungkin itu takdir, mungkin juga chemistry antara mereka tidak main. Entahlah, tapi mungkin juga itu karena nama mereka yang mirip – _John and Josh_.

Hansol III itu rapper, dia menulis lirik rap tentu saja, dan dia cuma mengumpat di dalam liriknya. Di dunia nyata Hansol III adalah anak kecil, tiga tahun lebih muda dari John, dan dia sangat sopan. Walaupun asal NYC, Hansol III itu jiwanya adalah jiwa bangsawan Korea.

Dia tersenyum dengan manis, kadang kadang agak absurd, tapi John menyukainya. Dia selalu memanggil John dengan Youngho Hyung dengan lidah Amerikanya. Hansol III ini punya logat Amerika kalau bicara dalam bahasa Korea dan punya logat Korea kalau bicara bahasa Inggris, itu membuat John bingung tapi tetap hal itu sangat amat manis.

Jadi John benar benar merasa tersentuh, tertusuk, waktu Hansol III bilang _fuck_.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya, Vernon."

Hansol III merengek, "Hyung..."

Dan John menyisir rambutnya yang kepirangan, menatap matanya yang kehijauan dengan bulu mata yang yang juga pirang. Bahkan Ennik saja tidak punya warna rambut sepirang Hansol III.

" _Fuck_ , Hyung."

John tidak bisa menahannya dan tidak ingin menahannya. Setiap kali Hansol III mengatakan _fuck_ saat ada di bawahnya, itu seperti perintah untuk John _to fuck him harder_.

John sangat menyukainya. Kulit paling pucat yang pernah John temui di geng anak anak Korea, rambut paling pirang, dan mata cokelat kehijauan paling penuh semangat yang pernah John lihat. Tentu saja John menikmati menyerangnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bilang apa apa kecuali nama John, dan membuat Hansol III kewalahan dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya yang pelan pelan menjalar ke dada dan matanya yang indah dipenuhi nafsu.

John paling suka menyuruhnya di saat saat terakhir, saat hampir puncak, " _Open your eyes, Vernon_."

+BPH+

" _Shut up_ , Mark!"

Pintu kamar John dibuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya ibu John.

"Main!" seru Mark, "Iya, kan, John!"

"Ye-yeah, kita sedang main, Mom."

"Ya, Main."

"Main Power Rangers seperti anak kecil."

Mark melirik John sinis. Power Rangers katanya, John pasti sudah benar benar gila karena Hansol.

Tapi ibu John cuma tersenyum, "Kita punya tetangga baru, keluarga Ji, mereka punya anak seumuran kalian."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Ya, namanya Hansol, Ji Hansol. Kalian bisa main dengannya juga, kan?"

"Hansol!?"

Mark tahu apa yang John pikirkan, calon Hansol IV.

+FIN+

Ada terlalu banyak Hansol di industri. Ada banyak Jinah dan ada banyak Seungcheol juga. Ada banyak Jieun, lalu Minah, dan ada terlalu banyak Jimin. Ada banyak Soojung, Minho, juga ada beberapa Juhyun. Ada banyak Sooyoung juga. Pokoknya ada banyak orang bernama sama di industri, jadi itulah gunanya nama panggung. Contohnya Seohyun, Irene, dan Mad Town Buffy, tiga tiganya adalah Juhyun. Contoh juga Baby Soul, Ryu Sujeong, dan Krystal, tiga tiganya Soojung yang bisa ditulis Sujeong juga. Lalu Jimin, kenapa para Jimin tidak pakai nama panggung? Mark juga! Kadang aku suka bingung, yang dimaksud GOT7 Mark tapi yang berkumpul malah fans Mark Lee. Untung saja Mark Lee bisa di-tag Minhyun juga, tapi bukannya sudah ada seorang Minhyun ya?


End file.
